The Crash
Cast The Crash Cast List Episode “I-Is that a helicopter?!” Marsha asks her sister, handing over the binoculars. She holds them to her face and peers out of the window, noticing the helicopter, she looks back in shock. “Y-Yeah… It’s been half a year into this, how is that even flying?” She questions the situation. The two of them look outside to the garden area, noticing that everyone else stands out in the open, staring at the vehicle. More people come out of their cells to stare out of the same window they are looking from, no one saying a word. Suddenly, a few gasps can be heard as a large black cloud bursts from the back of the helicopter and it heads for the ground, falling out of the sky. “Oh my god…” Nancy says, covering her mouth as the helicopter crashes to the ground, disappearing behind the trees. Immediately, Margot hand Marsha the binoculars and pulls a radio from her pocket. “Nathan… Are you there?” She shouts down the radio. “It’s Callum. Did you see that?” Callum replies. “Yeah. I want you and Nathan to go check it out, if that’s okay.” Margot replies. “Okay, we’ll look into it. What if we find survivors?” Callum asks. “Bring them back as quick as you can. My dad will try to save them.” Margot inform him. “We’ll take a few other people with us and be off. See you when we get back. Stay on the radio.” Callum replies, cutting off the radio as he goes looking for a search party. Later, Callum takes one of two cars which they have, Nathan, Alexis, Joe and newcomer Lucas heading out with them. “We need to keep an extra eye-out for walkers when we get there. The sound of the crash probably lead them toward it.” Callum tells everyone, as they pule into the vehicle. “What if we bump into another group?” Lucas asks the four. “We’ve been here for months and we haven’t seen one single group out with our own. We’ll be fine.” Joe notifies him, confident in his answer. A few minutes later, they approach the wreckage, seeing smoke in the distance as they park the vehicle and head to the helicopter. Joe looks in the crashed vehicle, looking in shock. He looks over to Callum and shakes his head. “They’re dead.” He says, somewhat disappointed as they hear a car screeching in the distance. “Shit! Hide!” Alexis shouts, everyone jumping behind nearby bushes. They wait there until some men and one woman emerge from a larger vehicle than theirs. Lucas peeks out to see them searching through their vehicle. “People are nearby. Keep a look out for them.” One man says in a low, husky voice. “Okay.” The woman replies, as they point their guns and walk up to the wreckage. Nathan and Lucas sit next to each other at one point of the circle of bushes surrounding the wreckage, Joe and Callum at another, Alexis by herself. Suddenly, the man who first spoke, presumably their leader of sorts, swings round and points his gun in the direction of Lucas and Nathan. “I know you are there. Come out.” The man announces. Lucas almost stood up, but Nathan pulls him back down. “I’m serious…” The man tries to coax them out, but they stay put. The man fires a gun shot into the tree next to them and Lucas lets out a yell. “I knew it. Come out.” The man says, Lucas standing up. “And the other one.” The man shouts, Nathan joining Lucas. “Where are you two from?” The man asks them, Nathan and Lucas staying silent. “I’m the one with the gun here, answer me.” Lucas goes to talk, but Nathan interrupts him. “We’re scavengers.” Nathan says, bluntly. “Scavengers? Did you scavenge oil for the car?” The man asks. “Yes.” Nathan replies, both of them staring directly into each other’s eyes. “I don’t believe you.” He said. “We’ll be taking you back to our base, and your blue-haired friend over there.” He shouts, Alexis looking back in shock. “You can just stand up, we know you’re there, miss.” He says, Alexis giving in and standing. Two men walk up to Nathan and Lucas, handcuffing them, the woman doing the same with Alexis. “Are there any others around here?” The man asks, looking between the three. He hones in Lucas’ expression of fear and smiles. “So there are more.” He says, chuckling lightly. Nathan and Alexis glare at Lucas angrily. “Your friend isn’t very helpful.” The man tells them, laughing. “He’s already gave their positions away.” He says, turning to face where Joe and Callum sit, pointing his handgun at them. “Get up, assholes.” He says, the last man walking up to them, handcuffing Joe. “Keep those hands in the air, big man.” He says to Callum, who scoffs. The man handcuffs Callum and they demand for them to go into their vehicle, driving off to their base. Half an hour later, they approach a large fence with a gate in it, people standing atop the fence from the inside, pointing guns out to the road ahead of them. The vehicle drives up to the gate, which automatically swings open and car drives in and through the area. The area was full of survivors, all of whom were staring at the car as it drove by, looking at the unfamiliar faces within. The car turned a corner and parked round the back of a building, where a ramp lead up to a door on the second floor. They all pointed their guns to the five of them, demanding them to go upstairs, which they did. They head up the ramp and enter the door, the five of them standing in an office, staring down the strangers that held them captive. Lucas took a deep breath and swallowed. “I’m a nice guy.” Their leader began, smiling. “So I’ll give you an offer. You tell me where your base is and I let you go, alive.” They all looked at each other, not saying a word, except Nathan, who stared back at the man intensely. “My name’s Patrick, what’s yours?” The man asked Nathan, who glared back at him, then spat in his face. “You little fuck!” He screamed, wiping the spit off his face, then landing a punch on his cheek, knocking him over. “Lock him the fucking garage, tie him up.” The man says as they pick Nathan up and drag him down to the bottom floor, where the garages are. “NO!” Callum shouts, kicking the female guard in the leg, another man coming up and knocking him out with the end of his gun. “You people have a lot to learn about common fucking courtesy.” Patrick tells them, angry. “The kid.” He says, pointing to Lucas who looks back in fear. He grabs him by the forearm as they hold Nathan at the door frame, Callum waking back up and Alexis and Joe watching in a mix of fear and confusion. Suddenly, Patrick pulls a machete from a pouch in his back pocket and slam he sharp end of it down on Lucas’ arm, cutting his left forearm clean off. Lucas lets out a blood-curdling scream of pain as Alexis’ eyes widen in fear, Joe’s face turning pale. Callum tries to get up and help, but his vision blurs and his head begins to pulse in pain. “Get them the fuck out of my sight!” He shouts, as they drag all of them out of the office, stuffing them into the five empty garages, tying them all up in some way. From the shadows, a woman begins to speak. “Do you want me to patch them up?” She asks Patrick, emerging from the darkness of the shadows. “I torture them for information, you patch them up, you know how it works you fucking idiot!” He shouts to the doctor, who glares at him in anger. “Don’t you fucking scream at me, I’m your only doctor here, you don’t fucking treat me like that.” She said, storming past him and heading down to the garages, all of the hostages finally tied up. Firstly, she headed into Lucas’ room, slowly opening the door as the wails of pain escape. “Hi Lucas, My name’s Deidre, I’m here to stitch up and clean your wound.” She tells him, but he doesn’t respond, instead he continues to scream and cry. On the other side of the building, Patrick stands at the window, calling all of the survivors in the area to come out. “As you may have noticed, we captured five people today, but do not worry! We did this to protect you! We found them trying to break in, steal our supplies, possibly even kill every single one of us at their own hands, but fear not! They are locked up currently and we are trying to get information out of them!” Patrick announces, the survivors cheering at this revelation. Meanwhile, Deidre finishes stitching up Lucas’ arm. “Lucas, I have something to tell you. He’s going to torture you. You and your friends. Just tell him what he wants, please. Tell him what he wants and leave.” She tries to convince him, Lucas seemingly not listening to her. Deidre sighs and stands up, heading out of the garage. She opens the door and begins to hear screaming, running out of the garage. She runs into the streets of Woodbury to see people running around in chaos. “Elisabeth!” Someone screams as she looks over to see a women on the ground, a walker tearing into her corpse, a man running up to her, stabbing the walker in the head. The woman lays on the ground, gurgling blood as the man suddenly stabs her in the head, stopping her from turning. She looks over to see another woman running through a crowd, holding her arm, which is wounded. Deidre runs up to her and stops her. “Miss, I’m a doctor, I’ll patch up your arm for you.” Deidre says, holding out her hand. “NO!” She screams, pulling her arm away. “What’s wrong, miss? I can help!” She shouts, the two of them fighting over grabbing her arm. Deidre finally gets a grip of her arm, pulling her hand off the wound to reveal a bite. “You know we need to cut this off now or you’l—“Deidre is interrupted by the woman screaming. “I’D RATHER DIE!” she shouts. Deidre pulls a knife from her pocket with the intent of cutting her arm off, until the woman is suddenly shot in the head from the window, Deidre turning round to see one of Patrick’s men looking down on them. Gun shots are heard in the distance as they finally kill the remaining walkers, Deidre standing in the middle of the street, drenched in blood. Nathan sits in his garage, both of his armed tied up to poles on each wall, smiling.